Blue
by Srta. Who
Summary: Alfred and Aurora start realizing what they feel for each other.
1. I will remember everything

They were both alone, like birds whit no flock. She had her family, had love. He had his mother, and for a little while, he was just a cute boy, whit no clue of what the world has in hand for him, for them.

While he went home to find his own father dying, half face gone, breathing and suffering, she was being warned by her parents to don't speak German in their home. Both of them didn't understand why all of that was happening, how could they? They were too young for such. They grew old, separated, one an ocean away from the other.

The world got darker again, and the old dispute for land and money reborn whit a new face trying took the world by storm. She fought since the begging, whit her love and friends, he had any of it. He was hiding, from the skies and the gods on it, keeping his head down, speaking little less as possible and trying as hard as he could don't hate himself.

He was just a man, passing alone through his life, walking, breathing and crying, always so lonely, just he, and his dirty little secret. A secret that could change the war and save the world. He joined resistance, but not to get into the battlefield, he was planning stay behind a desk, send Morse code messages, the gods in the sky however had other things in mind for him and for her.

" _You must be Alfred."_

"Y-Yes _"_

She was sad, he could see that in her voice, but remained his silence, fighting his overwhelmingly silent battle against the demons that continually told him "Stop dreaming, she or anyone else will never ever look at an abomination as you twice".

Aurora didn't like him at first, at last he thought she didn't, she looked always so angry, nervous and anxious, perhaps it was the pain of losing Rene, or the stress of being the leader, but, whatever the reason was, they didn't star well, she was strong and he was not, she was fire and he was ice. They had everything to be a disaster; however, people surprise you, especially Alfred and Aurora.

" _How about me? Just Focus on me_."

He was all too confuse walking on that street to refuse anything that would distract him from that loud noise that the city has, he did what she said, after all, she was his sergeant. Aurora told him what to do, but she never told him when to stop focusing on her voice, her eyes, or on her face, so he didn't.

Somehow, Alfred and Aurora developed a weird, unsure, and even suspicious friendship while playing husband and wife to their spy missions. Before he knew what was happening his being was filled whit a strange feeling, something he had never experienced before, something beyond what his reason may explain. Some kind of admiration, but stronger, as if nothing was able to tarnish the image of Aurora to his eyes, she always the remarkable and strong leader Aurora Lufft. She also felt something for the Canadian, much less intense than he did, of course, but strong enough to make her smile when she should be desperate.

" _I know Sinclair asked. About whether I had the shot. Why didn't you tell him the truth?"_

" _Why didn't you shoot me?"_

Even they had no idea about how everything went so strangely between them since they saved Alfred from German's hands. Every moment they spent together was so unsure and strange whit her don't letting him do the things he used to. The man knew she was just worried about him being caught by Gestapo again, but it's uncomfortable being treated differently from the others by your own leader, especially when it can make your loose a chance. He wasn't a fragile boy, no longer.

" _Don't make the same mistake twice."_

" _What mistake?"_

" _Treat me differently from the others. Compromise our objectives because of what you feel."_

" _Feel?"_

" _For me"_

None of it matters now. Aurora is away from the team, she stay in an apartment, getting closer to Franz Faber's wife, trying get into their home to discover his secrets, secrets that can change everything in allies favor.

Someone needs to go see how things are doing every day. Whit Niel, Tom and Miri training the guerrilla and Harry sending messages to the camp this "someone" was always Alfred. He actually thought the boys send him there purposely, he loved going see her, but the way they look stare at him when he came back was awkward.

He beat the door of the apartment feeling something weird on his chest, like if something wasn't right.

"Alfred" The synesthetic could see how read were her eyes, when the blond woman opened the door smiling, something happened, however, Aurora didn't want to share it whit him, that's why she was caring that offensively fake smile, doesn't she knew he could see when she was lying? Anyway, he decided not ask about it for now.

"May I come in?"

"Oh, yes, sure" They sit on the couch to talk, as they've been doing for about a week.

"So, how is it going whit Sabine?"

"Good. And the boys back on the forest?"

"The training in going well, but I can't help feeling me useless just sitting and watching they work"

"You are not useless"

"It's easy to say when you are not the one with hands tied"

"You've helped a lot, you freed them"

"Making you worried"

"I am always worried"

"Not that way"

"I don't know what you mean"

"Yes, you do know, even the boys noticed the way you tried left me behind in that mission. The way they look at me when I defend you, the little smiles"

"You don't have to care about what they think"

"How about you? What do you think?"

"Is that important now?"  
"Wasn't it important someday?"

"We are spies, our feelings doesn't matter"  
"Do you say it to yourself too?"

"What?" She rose from the couch visibly offended whit his words.

"Yesterday, you didn't let us evolve Sabine in our plane. It must be nice be someone else for little while." He stood up.

"She is an important way of getting information, lunching whit her is not vacation for me!"

"That's not what I meant. What if she decides introduce you to her husband? He knows your face!"

"Is this what it's all about? I know what I am doing"

"I never said you don't, I am just telling you to be careful. Do you think it is easy?

"What is not?"

"To see you leaving whit no guaranty that you will ever come back? To live whit the thought that you may be caught and will pass through what I did?"

"I am doing this to see this war end as soon as possible, so believe me, I am always careful" There was an unconfutable silence before Alfred speak again.

"Have you ever thought about what will you do after the war?" Saying 'I am sorry' is not the type of that team, keep talking after a fight is the way they use to say: 'it's ok'.

"I prefer do no plans, because I don't know if I will live long enough to fulfill them. And you?"

"If I survive I will try do something to make it easier, you know, I can't go back hiding"

"Your memory" She said painfully forgetting her previously angry.

"I will remember everything, everything I saw, heard, lived, and… And everything I felt"

"You don't have to go back Canada, you could stay here."

"I have nothing here"

"You have nothing there. Here I could help you to live whit this. I own you this"

"I am the debtor here"

"You? Debtor? What for? Me putting a knife on your neck in your first day?" He laughed 'always so sweet' she thought.

"Think about it, Paris is a beautiful city. You would see blue all around."

"I…"

"You don't have to answer now, just think about it." She smiled to the man in front of her.

"I will" Aurora looked to the clock and sighed.

"What is it?" Alfred asked.

"I must meet Sabine now."

"Oh, I see." He was visibly sad.

"I will be back in couple hours"

"Would you mind me waiting for you? It would be suspicious come back to forest now anyway"

"I wouldn't" For a long moment they did nothing but look into each other's eyes. Aurora's hand touched his. He caught the breath on his throat and felt his heart beating harder.

"Why were you so sad when I arrived? You were crying"

"I wasn't crying"

"Please, don't. You have no right doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Lie to me, you have no idea about how hurts me when you don't tell me the truth." Alfred tightened his hand on hers. She knew he was rueful.

"Alfred." Hearing her saying his name in such a softly way was better than Jazz.

"Yes" He mumbled.

"I…"

"Tell me, why were you sad?" He grab her other hand and looked in her eyes.

"Alfred"

"Please"

"I… I must go"

"Yes, you must" Alfred said letting her hands free, she almost run to the door.

"I am sorry" Aurora said after turning the door handle.

"Me too" The blond woman stood still for a few seconds, barely breathing before left, letting behind a man full of questions.


	2. You Lie To Me All The Time

" _It must be a nightmare, it can't be happening"_ __was the only thing Alfred had in his mind, while he checked his clock for the 159th time. The man didn't get this worried since his mom didn't came back home when he was a kid, he could perfectly remember how desperate he and his father were. _"No, it can't be, she will be here soon, she must be, Aurora is not leaving us…. She is not leaving me, is she?"_

Alfred stood up throwing away the book, which he was inefficiently trying to read to come down. By this time, everything around looked colored in a terrible shave of red. The Canadian hates red, this color made him seasick, week and dizzy. Red remain he blood, more specifically his father's blood all over his hands and the terrible gun's noise.

The spy considered go search for her, but he changed his mind before turn the door handle, after all, what would he do? Ask about a pretty, blond woman walking with Franz Faber's wife for anyone in the street? "Hello, have you seen my friend? By the way she is a spy" perhaps. A strange man going out and asking questions about a strange woman? Germans would suspect; it would be foolishness, a death sentence, for them all.

He was grateful for thinking well before do such stupid thing, but it was getting harder to think clearly, red makes him desperate and unreasonable. How long until he do any stupidity?

"I am not letting it happen. I must come down or this red in my head will kill me!" He said to the walls, his only companions on that moment.

"There is the blue" he thought, it could be stopped it whit some blue, however, there was no musical instruments there, and books weren't helping, his being screamed more every second: "Do something! And if Franz saw her? She will suffer, more than you did"

"Stop, just **stop!** " Alfred screamed.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath feeling the air pulling him down. There was one thing he could do. Alfred opened and closed his mouth trying to say the word, but no sound left from it, _"it shouldn't be this hard! It's a word, word are made to be said!"_ However, it's is not about the word, is not about the six letters which compose it, is about what it represents to him, what _**her**_ , the woman who he fell for so deeply that even say her name is almost impossible.

The brown haired man couldn't make a sound left his vocal chords for a couple of hard and desperate minutes but then…

"Au-Aurora" Alfred whispered and an extraordinary feeling took him. That tasted better than he would care to admit, like seeing the sun after an almost endless storm, but at the same he needed her to come back soon more than ever.

"Please, if there is a God listening; bring her back to me, if you watched me, even for a little moment you know I can't take it without her." He opened his eyes feeling it wet. "Please, don't let anything happen to her"

If there was any deity or superior force listening to Alfred's ''pray'' is impossible to say, however, there was someone listening, a blonde German flesh and blood woman, pressing her forehead on the cool door's wood, trying to understand how her heart got so heavy just for listening Alfred's words.

"Am I this important for him?" Aurora thought, but it doesn't really matters for her, the only thing which matters for her was open the door and see how he was and it was exactly what she did.

"Alfred" Aurora called worried as when he risked himself to save the prisoners that are now their guerrilla. Red, green and water mixed in his look proved how happy he was seeing her. The woman thought the Canadian may run and hug her, but he didn't, just gave an tiny smile.

"Y-You late" She smiled back in joy, because there was no pain or angry in his voice, just the sweet and understandable Alfred.

"Yes, I am sorry for that"

"You said two hours; it's been more than tree! Look, it's almost night."

"Why are you still here? You should have gone by now. The boys will be worried about you."

"Don't you dare saying the word 'worried', not to me; do you have any idea about how concerned I was about you?"

"I believe so." She mumbled.

"What?"

"It's not the first time you don't came back in the same day anyway"

"I thought you were caught, you didn't come back"

"I came back"

"I almost leave to search for you" He said in a confession tone, as a children asking for forgiveness.

"Did you make this?"

"No"

"Good"

"Good? If you had took a minute more…"

"But I didn't"

"I was going mad wondering about…" Alfred suddenly stopped before fish his words.

"Wondering about what?"

"Where were you? What happened?"

"Nothing" Alfred sighed.

"Let it be, you here now, that's what truly matters"

"Alfred I am…"

"No, I am fine, let it be" Aurora was took by an unstoppable feeling of guilty when she saw him launching his look away from her before speak. The woman walked toward Alfred, looked deep into his eyes and hugged him.

"I know when you are lying, so, you don't you dare try it again"

"You lie to me all the time. Do you think I can't hear when you are not telling me the truth?"

"I know you can"

"Why shouldn't I lie to you then?"

"Because I can kick your ass if you ever lie to me again" He laughed, she was thankful for finally hear him laughing. "I'm so sorry, Alfred" She said caressing his scalp feeling he relax under her touch.

"I was so scared, I thought…" The black haired man pressed his hands on her waist. "I thought they did caught you, that you would suffer, but not like I did, I thought you would suffer something worst" He began crying cold tears on her shoulder.

"Shhh… It's ok, I am here, nothing happened to me."

"I know you are but…"

"No more 'buts', I am here, I am fine. I am going to the forest whit you tomorrow." He nodded.

They continued embraced for a long weather; every time a tear fell from his eyes to her shoulder, she made the hug tighter. Alfred could feel his heart beating slowly and then faster when Aurora put their bodies closer. The man tried so hard stop crying, but he failed, it didn't stop, because just the image of Aurora being caught and tortured was enough to make his feels overflow as cool water his eyes.

"It's ok. I am here now. It's ok." The woman repeated repeatedly like a mantra, trying to come him down.

They were no longer alone. Those two lonely blue and white birds find in themselves a weird warmth to fulfill the hearts, which time turn cold, and closed. Aurora made him stronger, Alfred were there when she needed it most, and slowly that friendship turned them, so as the friendship changed.

Now, embraced, they felt something like a dependence, as if they actually needed to be there, as if nothing else on that mad, dark and dangerous world could feel righter.

"I am here, I am not going anywhere, it's ok now, Alfred, it is ok" She said, not for the first time and surely not for the last time.

Alfred and Aurora desperately wanted to believe that tomorrow, by this time, they would certainly be alive to talk again, but the tomorrow is something unpredictable and today they just wanted to feel how their bodies fit perfectly together, the good which they do to each other, nothing else matters, not tonight.


End file.
